


First Impressions

by cocinerosyco



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocinerosyco/pseuds/cocinerosyco
Summary: McKay couldn't believe he was being required to show up to this interview.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: First Impressions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089008
Kudos: 42





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my friend Lisa and posted to LiveJournal in 2010. If you're someone who is bothered by a double space after a period (which I am, but 2010 me was not), my apologies.

Rodney glanced around at the other interviewees in the room. There were two types in the room: those who apparently created their careers based on their looks, clearly granted degrees in engineering through cereal box giveaways, and those who probably went to a second tier state school, received degrees while retaining their virgin status, and were desperately trying to pretend they were real life scientists. And then there was Rodney. Three doctorates and two master's degrees from MIT and Stanford, a decade of experience working on top secret government projects, and an eventual Nobel Prize. One would think that headhunters would be all over Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD, PhD, PhD, and granted, many were. This job, however, had the gall to require him to show up for an interview.

Rodney caught the eye of the frat boy across the room, who arched his eyebrow in assessment of Rodney's person. Rodney glared back and took out his PDA, his own design, of new technology and eh, some *elements* originating from his research. The ATA gene made for an excellent security measure. He pulled up his files and reviewed what he knew about DJS Industries. A leader in the field of robotic engineering, it had made its name through assistive technology for persons with disabilities, and had received several government contracts for personalized armor and disarmament technologies. What made the company attractive to Rodney, as he finished his six frustrating years working with the SGC, was the opportunity to work in the company's preliminary efforts in nanotechnology.

Rodney's information on the CEO of the company was a little sketchier. Patrick Sheppard began DJS almost 30 years ago, when robotics had really begun to take off. He was still officially the CEO, but industry rumors had it that he was ready to retire and that one of his sons might take over the company. It was reported that both of Sheppard's sons were already majorly involved in the day to day running; Rodney just hoped neither was going to make it a habit of being personally involved. Rodney had had quite enough of spoiled, private school-educated morons trying to get in his way, insisting that they knew anything about the work he was doing.

Rodney opened one of his personal research files and began to reexamine the data he'd collected from his last experiment with the materials. He had been trying to figure out a more efficient way to connect DJS's Comprehensive Assistive Robotic Limb (or "CARL", as the media dubbed it - Rodney rolled his eyes at the thought) in with the power supply it needed, without accidentally electrocuting the wearer. He was starting to think that he was going to need new materials to make it work though, and that may present a problem.

The door opened and a new contender for the position wandered in. He stopped when he saw the people waiting in the room, a blank look on his face, before recreating the same expression as he probably wore when he found a repeat of "True Story: The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders" on the TV. Rodney mentally threw him in with the frat boys and went back to his research. Only to sigh with annoyance as Mr. Hair Product sat down in the chair next to him.

Rodney's glare seemed to have little effect as the guy gave him a polite smile, before resuming his examination of the room.

"So. Lot of people here."

Rodney looked up, blinked, looked over at the guy, worked up his best, 'stop talking' look that always had worked with the minions, and went back to his PDA.

Apparently, Rodney's mental command did not make it through the poorly mowed lawn that rested on top of the man's head. Maybe he was actually a legal idiot and he had cut his own hair. That could explain the inanity coming from his mouth.

The man was still speaking. Rodney interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Do you mind if get back to my business, you go back to yours, if you have any, and we just pretend this conversation never happened?"

The man raised an eyebrow. Then he stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm John."

Rodney glanced down at John's hand and double checked it for dirt or needle marks before reluctantly grasping it with his own. "Rodney McKay." Rodney grimaced when he spotted two of the engineering nerds (only two??) perk up at his name.

John cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Nice to meet you, Rodney McKay. You here for the interview?"

"No, I'm selling vacuum cleaners door to door and I thought I might get a chance with the person in charge of maintenance here." Rodney watched as John seemed to take him completely seriously before going on. "Yes, of course I'm here for the interview. Sitting in here with possibly the world's biggest contingent of morons, simply because some idiot wanted to interview me before giving me the job as I deserve."

John stared at him a minute, with the same puzzled smile on his face, before breaking out into laughter. Rodney grew alarmed at hearing it, and glanced around for the exits, just in case.

John's laughter wound down with a final chuckle. "Alright. So, why would you deserve the job over the rest of the people in this room? They look pretty smart to me." He gestured to the other occupants.

Rodney, on the other hand, was pretty sure the guy in the corner had just picked his nose, and the woman on his right was steadily making her way through a romance novel.

"Oh please. If the college dropout in charge of these interviews would just get on with the interviews - seriously, I've been out of coffee for an hour now - then they would discover that not only am I the only person with sufficient experience here, but I'm the only person here who could actually make this company any money, simply by my presence alone."

John looked interested now. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, no offense intended, but no one in this room, including you, I'm sure, comes close to my brilliance and talent in the field of engineering. I'm amazed this company is even still afloat with the horrible designs they've actually paid someone to implement, after paying someone to create them. However," Rodney continued smugly, "now that Rodney McKay is back on the market, that should change."

John's face appeared amused. Rodney, though, was a little tired of playing Entertain the Idiot, and wondered aloud when they were going to get started here, because he was starting to get seriously hungry and if he didn't eat soon, who knows what might happen, and he'd hate for someone to sue DJS over his death because the wait had been so long, and he was positive that none of the wastes of oxygen in the room would be able to quickly call for medical attention if necessary.

John smiled, and commented, "Yeah, it does seem to be taking them awhile." He stood up. "Think I'll go check and see what's keeping them." He walked over to the door at the other end of the room and disappeared behind the door momentarily, just to pop back out a second later. He met Rodney's eyes. "Well, Rodney, it was nice to have that chat with you. We should do it again sometime." 

Rodney stared at the door with his mouth hanging open as it shut behind John. Why did he give his last name? He was going to have to double check the security around his condo to make sure no crazies managed to smile and smirk their way into his building, just to leave him in a puddle of blood and body parts on his kitchen floor.

Ten minutes later, just as Rodney was contemplating the manhunt that would result after his death by psychotic stalker, the door opened and a petite, middle aged woman appeared.

"Mr. McKay, we're ready for you?"

"Oh finally." He gathered up his bag and stood to follow her. "And it's *Dr.* McKay. I didn't go through three doctoral programs to be called Mister."

The polite smile around the woman's mouth tightened as she closed the door behind them and motioned Rodney to follow her. "Mr. Sheppard is ready to meet with you."

Rodney was surprised that the company CEO had time for this sort of hiring process and said as much to the assistant leading the way. 

She shook her head. "Mr. Patrick Sheppard is away, and no, he does not normally involve himself at this level of affairs. One of his sons, however, expressed interest in this department in particular and wanted to do the interviewing for himself."

They reached a closed office door, with "J Sheppard" on the nameplate. The assistant turned, looked at Rodney, and smiled in a way completely opposite to the tone she took with him. "Well, I wish you luck, Mister McKay."

Rodney glared at the back of her head as she opened the door and announced his presence to Mr. Sheppard. She motioned him into the room and closed the door rather sharply behind him.

"Sorry about that. Adele can get a little protective, and she heard you out in the waiting room."

Rodney's mouth fell open. "You're Sheppard?"

John laughed at his face, and reached out his hand again. "John Sheppard, nice to meet you again Rodney."

Rodney shook his hand weakly and nodded.

John - Sheppard - sat down and motioned for Rodney to do the same. "Would you like anything to drink? I know it's been awhile. I can get you some coffee or a sandwich, if you like?"

"Eh, coffee's fine."

Sheppard leaned forward with his arms on the desk in front of him. "Rodney, I have to admit, we were ready to hire you without seeing you. I was the one who insisted on meeting you first." Oh great.

Sheppard's eyes glinted as he continued. "Your name's pretty well known in the industry, but working for the government for so long leaves quite the gap. I wanted to make sure you were what we needed here. And from what I saw on your PDA - nice design, by the way - it looks like you have the creative energy that DJS has been lacking for a while."

Rodney felt a momentary embarrassment at having *borrowed* the C.A.R.L. blueprints to play with.

"So, we are prepared to make you an offer, if you'd still like to work with us, despite the informal interview I held out in the waiting room. You'd be the head of our Nanotech Research division, and working under Dr. Radek Zelenka, who's head of our science team here. Dr. Zelenka reports to the Vice President for Research, who reports to me as the incoming CEO. So, Dr. McKay, there's only two things I need to know from you. One, do you want to accept the position? It's okay if you want some time to consider." Sheppard smiled winningly at him.

"No! I mean, no, I don't need time to consider. Yes, I want the job." Great job Rodney, he told himself scathingly.

"Great. Well, welcome aboard." Sheppard glanced away before looking back at Rodney and… was he checking Rodney out? "The second thing, and I apologize if this seems inappropriate, and you know, tell me to go to hell or whatever, but would you like to have dinner with me?"

Rodney wasn't fully aware he had nodded until Sheppard - John - showed up at his door on Friday night, in jeans, crisp button down shirt and leather jacket. And after dinner, drinks, and ("sorry" *pant* "usually I don't put out on the first date") really spectacular sex, Rodney concluded that this job move was the best decision he'd ever made.


End file.
